Kingdom Hearts Remix
by DarkLightSeance
Summary: A new perspective of KH. Someone was talking to Sora in his dive to heart after all. Rated T just to be safe. First fanfic. Eventual Soxkai
1. Waking Dream

**Chapter 1**

Sora lands at the Dive to the Heart for the first time. He's just been flashed with images of his home, Destiny Islands, his friends: Riku and Kari, and is now surrounded by darkness. A platform appears beneath Sora's feet. He can't shake the familiar feeling of the place.

A voice begins to speak to him. _So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._ Sora thinks to himself he's heard this voice before. A long time ago. _There is a power that sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength._ A shield, a wand, and a sword appear around him. Each weapon can be either good or evil... The power to save or to ruin. Sora takes the dream sword and is taken deeper to another station. He encounters his first heartless.

Sora begins to attack the darkness. He easily defeats it. More appear and fall just as easily. Sora is swallowed by darkness. He sees a door and steps through it. He appears on another platform and more heartless appear. Sora fights them and defeats them again.

Glass stairs appear and the voice urges him on. "Who are you?", Sora asks. _Someone who connected with when you were born... I'm not the only one here._ "What do you mean... What's here?" _This place represents your heart. _"So your in my heart?" _We are in your heart. _"What now?" _Step into the light. The closer you get to the light. The bigger your shadow._

A shadow in Sora's shape appears behind him. Coming out of the ground. It gains a form. It looks like Sora with black hair and yellow eyes. A dark version of the sword Sora has is in the shadow's hands. "Are you the voice?" Sora asks. "No", the shadow responds, " A heart is made of both darkness and light... I am your darkness." They clash. Sora tries his hardest to fight the shadow but cannot keep up. Sora becomes frightened by his shadow's raw power. _Don't be afraid... Because the darker the room the brighter the light. Here borrow my power._

The dream sword in Sora's hands becomes the Wayward Wind keyblade. Sora begins to beat back his shadow. Before he can strike a final blow Sora is absorbed by a Dark pool. _Don't be afraid. You have the strongest weapon of all._ The shadow gets closer as Sora sinks in. "Your heart is both a sanctuary... And a PRISON." Sora fades away.

Ventus appears. "You were supposed to let his shadow fight him... Vanitas."

" I look like him don't I? Besides you didn't have to lend him your keyblade", Vanitas retorts while rubbing his bruises.

"Next time don't interfere."

"He's weak... Like a certain someone I know."

"I beat you."

"Luck. Anyway he needs to be ready. If he falls before you awaken then we're both dead."

"Arrogant as always. I believe he'll be fine."

"Naive as always."

"Wake up you lazy bum".


	2. Rough Housing

"Wake up you lazy bum" Kairi said. Sora freaks and tries to tell Kairi the dream. Riku comes up with logs for the raft they were building. See the three of them wanted to explore other worlds and leave their island home. "Guess I'm the only one working on the raft today?", Riku asked. "Maybe...", Kairi replies with an innocent smile. "You're just as lazy he is" sighed Riku. "Bet I beat you to in a race", Kairi said. Sora and Riku make eye contact. Challenge accepted.

Sora forgot about his dream as he raced down the beach. 'Well time to get to work on the raft', Sora thought. Kairi gave him a list of supplies they would need to build it. Sora quickly got all the supplies on the list and decided to practice his dueling skills with the other kids on the island. He wanted to fight Riku before the day ended.

Sora needed a warm up so he challenged Wakka. Wakka was a threat at a distance and was throttling Sora with that blitz ball. Sora got hit in the head a few times and was dazed. He shook his head and saw the blitz ball flying at him. Quickly he batted the ball back at Wakka. Now stunned Sora saw his chance and closed the distance between him and Wakka. Up close and personal Wakka was nothing but a punching bag. Wakka lost. _Took you long enough... Even if your using a wooden sword_. Sora looked to see who said anything but couldn't find anyone.

_Dive to Heart_

"Are you kidding me?", Vanitas said, " This kid is hopeless."

"He is still learning. Not everyone can be the great Vanitas" Ventus said sarcastically.

"He's just as bad as you Ventus with that toy sword of his."

"Like I said... HE'S LEARNING."

"Whatever... He better be a faster learner than you were."

'Alright Tidus fights more like Riku. That'll help me get some better practice.' Sora thought. "Hey Tidus. Up for a match?"

"Always Sora" Tidus excited responded. "I won't go easy on you Sora. Ready?

"Ready Tidus."

Tidus moved in quickly to strike Sora. Sora was ready and swung his sword at the same time to block Tidus's attack. Thinking about his battle in his dream this seemed easier. Tidus swung his weapon again and Sora just blocked his attack. Tidus now stunned, Sora did a three hit combo to tidus and sent him flying. _ OK... You were right._ "Who the hell is talking!" Sora yelled.

_Dive to Heart_

"Should we tell him he's not crazy?" Ventus asked.

"Maybe... Not yet"

"So why aren't you trying to kill me and take over this body?"

"Because I have no reason to anymore... I got what I wanted."

"Huh?"(Way to be cryptic douche.)

"Nothing. This kid does have potential."

"Well, Riku should be the challenge he needs."

"Hey Riku. Have you finished getting you supplies?"

"Of course Sora. I'm not lazy."

"Wanna kill some time with a duel?"

With a crocked brow Riku asked, "Are you sure? You've never won before."

With a slick slime Sora replies, "I'm feeling confident today."

"Alright you're on."

Sora went in quick and fast. Riku hit the ground hard and countered even harder. 'That spring kick always gets me.' Sora was sent flying into a tree and a coconut fell on his head. Sora jumped up and dodged Riku's next attack. Riku attacked again and Sora parried him. Riku fell and the floor again, but this time Sora was ready. When Riku sprang Sora jumped out of the way. Riku hit a tree and Sora pinned him to the tree. Sora finally won a duel against Riku.

"1-0 Riku."

"That was an intense duel...Where did you learn to fight so well so soon?"

"I've been practicing."

"The sun's starting to set."

"Hey do you remember when we were kids and I started crying out of no where?"

"Um..."

"You said I should open up my heart..."

"Oh yea... Sora that was a long time ago why are you asking about that?"

"Hmm no reason... Just had a weird dream today. Kairi's heading home"

"So Sora when are you gonna share a Paopu fruit with Kairi?"

"Huh?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what", Riku says while throwing one to Sora. "Its worth trying"

Riku laughs as Sora is flustered by Riku's statement.

Sora is in bed reflecting on his dream. 'What was that? My dream... What I learned transferred to real life. It's weird because I feel like I know that voice but I don't remember from where.' He fell asleep.

"Woah were am I?"

"This is the Land of Departure" Ventus replied.

"Where?"

"One of the many worlds out there... You know where you and your friends wanna go and see."

"Who are you... By the sound of your voice I know you're the one that was talking to me in my dream."

"My name is Ventus. You saved me when my heart was shattered."

"How?"

"I've chalked it up to a miracle."

"That's the best you can give me" Sora expressed sorely.

"I call them like I see them. When I saw the Paopu fruit it reminded me of my wayfinder."

"What's a wayfinder."

" A good luck charm an old friend made for us. It was based of the Paopu fruit... Was meant to keep us connected no matter what."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."


	3. Darkness Falls

**Chapter 3**

Sora woke up with the sun streaming through his eyes. It gave him a headache. He was upset with himself for not closing the curtains the night before. Even more upset that it interrupted his conversation with Ventus. 'I should share a Paopu fruit with Kairi... Ventus seems to think it works' Sora thought. 'What time is it?... SHIT it's 11:30. Riku and Kairi will be on the island already... And they will call me lazy...' Sora rushed out to his boat and rowed to the play island.

Kairi and Riku boats were already there. 'Crap... They must be on the other side of the...' Sora's thoughts were interrupted as Wakka threw his blitz ball at his head.

"Hey Sora. We want a rematch" Wakka yelled.

"Yea Tidus we're gonna take you down" Tidus said.

"I'm upset you didn't even wanna challenge me yesterday" Selphie said.

"Ok guys, but I have to fight you all at once I'm running late" Sora said.

"Your going down" They sang in chorus.

They surrounded Sora in a triangle formation. Tidus and Selphie closed the distance quickly. Sora blocked Tidus and was able to wrap Selphie's jump rope around his sword. Before he could counter Wakka was already striking Sora with his blitz ball. Sora jumped back and began to wonder how he would win.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

"Wow these kids play rough" Ventus said.

"Good. It'll toughen him up and being surrounded is something he has to get used to" Vanitas responded

"Jeez but he's not trained like we were" Ventus replied.

"Dog eat dog world. Only the strong survive. Etc Etc Etc..." Vanitas lazily responded.

"If you say so..." Ventus sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tidus was able to get a quick combo in while Sora was stunned. Selphie was being pulled by Sora's sword with jump rope still tangled. Sora fell into the sand and Selphie landed on top of him. As he was falling Wakka threw his blitz ball at Sora. It hit Selphie and knocked her unconscious. "Way to fail Wakka" Tidus scolded. "Sorry Selphie" Wakka yelled. Sora quickly recovered and dashed at Tidus. He blocked Sora's combo. Wakka threw the blitz ball at Sora and he was ready. Sora batted the blitz ball towards Tidus and smacked the ball right into his head. Tidus was sent reeling into the sand. His head stuck in the sand Tidus fell unconscious. "You're all alone now Wakka" Sora replied slyly. Wakka gives a nervous smile and replies "I'm not giving up." Sora finished him with a single combo.

"Good job" Wakka said.

"Thanks. That was a lot harder then I thought it would be. I had an easier time with Riku." Sora responded.

"You didn't have to be so rough" Selphie said.

With a wink "Try not to be Indiana Jones next time" Sora responded.

"Flirting with other girls Sora... You might make Kairi jealous" Tidus said.

"Crap... I'm late for meeting up with Kairi and Riku" Sora yelled while running down the beach.

"Sorry I'm late guys. The others ambushed me at the pier." Sora explained.

"It's cool. We were discussing a name for our raft. We haven't been able to agree on one" Riku said.

"What should we name it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"How about Highwind?" Sora retorted.

"Excalibur sounds better" Riku said.

"Let's race to decide a name then" Sora suggested.

"You're on", Riku grinned, "Let's make this more interesting. The winner also gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi?

"What?!" Sora was surprised.

"Alright you two. On my count. Three. Two. One." Kairi yelled.

The two were off. The boardwalk was falling apart as they ran across. Sora was able to jump off a falling board and get the upper hand on Riku. Sora got an idea, climbed the ladder, and zip lined across the beach. Riku watched in disbelief as Sora was already touching the star just as he was climbing the hill. Sora made it back to Kairi first.

"Guess the raft's name is Highwind... And I'll be sharing a Paopu fruit with Kairi" Sora beamed.

"Alright" Riku smiled.

"Ok guys we have to finish getting supplies for the trip. Here's what I need you to get Sora." Kairi said.

"Mushrooms? I hate mushrooms..." Sora moaned.

"It's food that easy to preserve while out at sea" Kairi explained.

"Fine..." Sora said.

'Where am I gonna find mushrooms anyway... I think they grow in dark damp places' he thought. 'The secret place...?' Sora went to the secret place and was able to find some mushrooms. He saw a picture he and Kairi drew as kids. 'Wow... These pictures are still here, and they are really bad' Sora smiled. He decided to add something new. He added himself giving Kairi a Paopu fruit.

"This world has been connected"

Startled Sora spun around and asked "Who are you?"

"This world has been connected to other worlds"

"We are going to other worlds" Sora said.

The strange hooded figure simply stated "You know nothing... So you can understand nothing."

"What?" Sora asked.

_Be careful Sora... I can feel the darkness from him._

The man disappeared leaving Sora confused. He decided not to think about it and get the rest of the supplies. By the time he was done the sun was beginning to set. Kairi asked to watch the sun set with him on the pier. Sora happily agreed.

"So we leave tomorrow. Are you excited" Sora asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, but it should be fun... Right?" Kairi asked.

"Of course" Sora smiled.

"Hey let's just take the raft right now. Just the two of us"

"What Kairi? Are you OK?"

"Just kidding. Hey Sora promise me you won't ever change."

"I promise. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sora. See ya later"

Later that night Sora is lying in bed wondering who that guy in the cave was. 'What did he mean by _the worlds have been connected_' Sora thought. Sora looked out the window and saw a massive storm forming. "THE RAFT" Sora yelled and he raced towards his boat to get to the play island. When he got there he saw Kairi and Riku thought the same thing. Shadows began to appear.

'What the hell' Sora thought. 'How do I fight these things with a wooden sword'

_Here I'll lend you my power again._ Wayward wind appeared in Sora's hands.

'I see Riku by the Paopu tree. Maybe he knows where Kairi is.'

Sora cut his way through the countless heartless spawns working his way up to the tree. Riku was just standing there with a weird aura surrounding him.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness Sora. Don't be afraid. We can travel to other worlds now. Join me." Kingdom Key appears in Riku's hands. With that Sora and Riku were swallowed by Darkness. A great light appears and Sora is left alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

"I call shenanigans right there... No way he just summoned his own keyblade" Vanitas said.

"Yea that shouldn't be possible..." Ventus said.

"Something's definitely not right..."

"He had to be given a ceremony... Only way he could summon one."

"Well this will make things interesting"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora continued to search the island. He couldn't find her and she wasn't with the raft. The only place he hadn't looked was the secret place. He ran there as fast as he could. There she was... Just standing there.

"KAIRI" Sora yelled.

"So...Sora..."

A Dark pulse sent Kairi flying at him and Sora was pushed out of the secret place. The island was falling apart and a giant shadow began to form. Sora gripped the keyblade tightly preparing for the hardest fight of his life. The shadow was a colossus... Darkside. It slammed its fist down and made a dark pool appear. Sora just starred in awe.

_Idiot. What are you doing? Attack the hand while you can._

Sora reacted quickly and was able to get a few hits in. Shadows spawned and attacked Sora. Sora dispatched them quickly. Darkside summoned an orb of darkness that shot dark energy at Sora. 'Just like Wakka' He thought. It worked. Darkside was stunned and on the ground with his head slumped over. Sora quickly went in to finish the job. Darkside was defeated but Sora was sucked into a large portal in the sky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

"What are we gonna do now?" Ventus asked.

"Things just became complicated for us" Vanitas said.

The boys were starring at Kairi's lifeless body.


	4. Traverse Town

**Chapter 4 **

"How did she get here Ventus?!"

"How should I know... Aqua was the one who knew about stuff like this." Ventus said.

"Crap... Well, guess her heart connected with his... Why won't she wake up"

"Beats me. What Xehanort didn't teach you anything about the heart?"

"He only fed my darkness... My negativity"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about that"

"Whatever"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora drifted through darkness for a long time. He appeared in a strange town. A dog was licking Sora's face. Sora awoken and the dog ran around the corner. Groggily Sora stood to his feet and took in his surroundings. It was night and he was in a dark alley way. 'How did I get here?' he thought. He walked out the alley and into a town square. It was quiet and peaceful. There was a cafe and a couple of stores. Some people were around. He walked into the accessory store.

"Welcome. Do you need any... Oh you're just a kid" said the store clerk.

"Hey. I'm not just a kid. My name is Sora"

"OK Sora. My name is Cid"

"So what's the name of this town... I'm not from around here"

"Traverse Town... Guess your world was swallowed by the Darkness too"

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I know how you feel"

"Fine. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi. Have you seen either one of them?"

"Sorry kid. You're the person to walk into my shop today."

"Alright. I'm taking gonna take a look around town then."

"Be careful. This world can be dangerous too. If you need a place to stay let me know."

"Thanks. See you later Cid"

Sora left the shop. He looked around and decided to just wander around. He found a door with a sign saying, "Second District" above it. He stepped through and found his way into an outdoor mall area. To his right were some shops and his left what appeared to be a hotel. Shadows spawned and surrounded him. Sora smirked and knew what to do. He summoned his keyblade and made quick work of the shadows. 'This is becoming to easy for me' he thought. He made his way through second district fighting shadows and looking for his friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

"Has she woken up late Ventus?"

"No. I just moved her to the beach"

"We. Have. A. BEACH!"

"It's Sora's home as he remembers it"

"So... In other words we've had a beach and you didn't tell me?"

"Vanitas. Really? Stop being so whiny."

"You'd be acting like me if the shoe was on the other foot"

"You're right. Anyway how is Sora doing"

"He's getting cocky because of the small fries that keep attacking him"

"I hope he remembers what happens when the light is bright"

"So. Which one of us will be training him?"

"What do you mean? I will of course"

"I think we should both train him. Total reliance on the light is corrupting and will make him weak"

"What?"

"There needs to be a balance or he'll become vulnerable"

"I'm not convinced"

"Fine. Then at least teach him how to summon a keyblade rider so we can leave this world"

"I don't think he's ready for that"

"At least try"

"Fine"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'This town seems dead. There are hardly any people' Sora thought. After exploring the gizmo shop, Sora decided to make his way back to first district. "Where are the people at?" Sora thought. Heartless began appearing in first district. Sora reacted to the shadows and quickly attacked them. He worked his back to Cid's shop.

"Cid! The town in crawling with heartless"

"I know Sora. Don't worry. You'll be safe here for now"

"For now? How can we stop the heartless?"

"Wish I knew, but tonight just stay here. It'll be safe get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Now that you mention it. I do feel tired"

"Crash on the couch then"

"Alright. Night."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

Sora was on a platform with Vanitas and Ventus painted on it. Vanitas appeared behind Sora. "Looks like your getting stronger" Vanitas whispered. Sora was startled and jumped away.

"You're my shadow from my first trip here"

"I'm much more than your shadow" Vanitas smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

Vanitas smirk fades away as he summons his Void Gear. "Never forget. The brighter the light the bigger the shadow" Vanitas said. He enters his battle stance. Sora gets the idea now. He summons Wayward wind and grips the keyblade with both hands. "Time to work on your technique Sora" Vanitas said. He then lunges at Sora with extreme speed knocking him to the ground. Sora picked himself up and looks at Vanitas with determination in his eyes.

"You're weak"

"I'm just getting started"

"Come on Sora show me what you can do with that keyblade of yours"

Sora got up. He was trying to figure out how he should attack. He rushed in a feinted an attack. Vanitas fell for it and Sora rolled behind him striking Vanitas. Vanitas quickly recovered and locked blades with Sora. Vanitas kicked Sora away.

"Let me show you a little trick" Vanitas said.

Vanitas begins to focus his energy into his keyblade, aiming at Sora. Sora, in a panic, throws his keyblade at Vanitas. It stuns him and Sora scrambles to get the keyblade and attack Vanitas. Vanitas recovers and is shocked at what Sora did. 'Why didn't he recall his keyblade to his hand' Vanitas thought. Sora got the keyblade and went on the offensive with Vanitas. They locked swords again. Sora begins to get tired. Vanitas takes advantage and takes down Sora. He falls unconscious.

"Really? I thought we'd agree I'd teach him"

"He needed to see over confidence will be his downfall"

"You would know all about that" Ventus smirked.

"Shut your face... He can't call the keyblade back to him"

"Not surprising. It's not his keyblade after all"

"Hopefully he'll summon his own soon. He couldn't complete a simple raid attack."

"Hmm that's strange. You're showing concern for someone other than yourself"

"Not true. I need him to survive until we find our body"

"Our body?"

"Whether you like it or not... We're two halves of the same heart"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Looks like the kid's been through a lot. He's having trouble sleeping' Cid thought. It looked like Sora was having a nightmare as he clashed with Vanitas. 'Hope he finds his friends. If they didn't end up here... Chances are they were swallowed by the darkness.


	5. Strength of Heart

**Author's Note**

**So I figured I should do one of these. First off thanks Angelic Warrior and Sweeney1999 for the reviews. Always Awesome to read them. **

**I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go with the story so I just rehashed the original game, but after this chapter I'm set on what I'm doing. **

**Angelic Warrior I was going to let Kairi be ok but that didn't feel right. **

**Well let's get to the story. **

**Chapter 5**

'Damn... I feel sore as hell' Sora thought. Cid hadn't opened the store yet. Sora had a few moments to think about what he could do. The first thing he thought about was searching the rest of the town... District 3. He didn't wanna think about not finding Riku or Kairi here. Sora had no clue how he got to this world; let alone leaving it. Cid walked in.

"Wow your up early"

"Had trouble sleeping last night" Sora said. He couldn't help but remember his fight against Vanitas.

"Yea you were tossing and turning last night"

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, but I should get going"

"Alright but don't forget to stock up on items. The store next store sells potions. Do you have any munney?"

"No..."

"Here's 200 munney. Should get you a feel potions"

"Thanks. Wow... These are the orbs the heartless were dropping when I destroyed some of them. Didn't know what it was."

"Now you do. Good luck"

"Thanks and I thought you were just a cranky old man"

"Cranky is true... Not old" Cid retorted while rubbing his nose.

"If you say so. See ya"

Sora left the accessory store. 'Really wish I picked up those orbs'. He walked into the store and saw three ducks tending to the store. 'Ducks... No ducklings... Running a store'. Sora walked up to the one sitting on the counter.

"Hi... I heard I can buy some potions here"

"You sure can. By the way my name is Huey"

'It can talk' Sora sweat dropped. "Alright how much are potions?"

"45 munney a pop"

"Let me get four then"

Sora left and couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. 'This place has talking animals'. _You'll get used to it._ 'If you say so Ventus... What was that about last night?' _ He wanted to see what you could do. _'So you sent my shadow at me again... My darkness?' _He's not your darkness._ 'What do you mean? He looks just like me?' _I'll explain more later... For now look for your friends._

With that Sora walked to the large gate doors saying Third District. 'The door is locked... Are you kidding me?' Sora thought.

"So you're the one the keyblade chose"

"Who are you?"

"Why would it chose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now let's see that key"

"No way I'm giving this to you"

The man pulls out a weapon that looks like a gun and a sword fused. He charged a firaga spell and hit Sora directly. Sora felt extraordinary pain from the attack. Sora tried to summon Wayward Wind but couldn't. Leon jumped towards Sora swing his sword. Sora rolled out the way. 'What gives Ventus?' _You need to summon your own keyblade if you are going to survive._ Leon charged another firaga spell. Sora dodged away again. 'What do you mean summon my own?' "Why won't you use your keyblade?" Leon yelled. _You can do it because you can wield a keyblade... Your heart is strong enough for you to have your own._ Leon landed a quick two hit combo on Sora. Sora was on his last legs. He again tried to summon the keyblade but couldn't. Leon launched one last firaga spell hitting Sora dead in the chest. He was sent flying several feet in the air and fell hit the floor.

"I think you kinda over did it Leon" Yuffie said.

"He wouldn't summon the keyblade... Or couldn't. Either way we are in big trouble"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME USE YOUR KEYBLADE?!" Sora yelled.

"Because using Ventus's keyblade limits your own abilities"

"You... Wanna wail on me again?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Weak. That's all you are is weak. Depending on the strength of others... How are you supposed to find your friends?" Vanitas said coldly.

"Your right... I am weak, but that won't stop me from standing up to you!"

"Big words" Vanitas said as he summoned Void Gear.

"I'm not afraid... Because my heart is my strongest weapon!" Sora yelled. Calling a Kingdom Key to his aid.

"Finally let's see what you can do" Vanitas smirked.

Sora knew close combat with Vanitas was futile. He threw his keyblade at Vanitas and called it back... He successfully performed a raid attack. Stunned Sora went to get a quick combo in. Vanitas countered with a relenting slash and Sora went flying.

"Finally you're showing me some skill Sora"

"I'm taking you down on my own this time"

Vanitas smirked and rushed Sora. Sora was able to make block all of his attacks. Vanitas continued to relentlessly attack. Sora jumped back and used strike raid again. Vanitas was stunned. Sora used raid again, again, again, and again. Sora without realizing it charged his keyblade and sent it flying through Vanitas and back again. Vanitas was knocked down. Sora collapsed from exhaustion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. FINALLY"

"You got your ass kicked Vanitas"

"I don't care it was a great fight. He finally showed some strength. Besides I threw the fight"

"Really? Caz it looked like you plain lost" Ventus smirked.

"Next time I fight him I'll show him what I can really do. Until then... I'm hitting the beach" Vanitas smiled.

"Whatever you say and do you really have to go to the beach?"

"Do you see how pale I am?"

"Point taken"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora woke up in what he assumed was a hotel room. He looked up and to his surprise Kairi was there.

"Glad to see you're awake" Kairi said.

"I'm glad that you're OK Kairi" Sora responded.

"Whose Kairi? I'm the GREAT NINJA Yuffie" Yuffie said. "I think you over did it Squall"

"It's Leon. Kid what's your name?" Leon asked.

"Sora and what do you guys want?" Sora said.

"We thought you had the keyblade but you never summoned it" Leon said

"You mean this?" Sora asked as he summoned the keyblade.

"That's why the heartless keep attacking you. They want your heart because they know you're strong and fear the power of the keyblade." Leon explained.

"I think you guys need to explain somethings to me" Sora said.

"First thing. Whether you know it or not there are multiple worlds out there. Every star in the sky represents the light from the hearts of those worlds. The Heartless relentlessly seek a worlds heart and consume it. Only the power of the keyblade can seal the keyhole that leads to the heart of the world and save it from falling to darkness." Leon continued. "The ruler of the world I'm from performed experiments on people's hearts. His name was Ansem and he is the reason heartless exist"

"How do we stop the Heartless then?" Sora asked.

" Ansem wrote some reports. They may have the answer but I don't know how to stop the Heartless" Leon said.

"Well, none of this helps me find my friends" Sora sighed.

Just then a Heartless solider appeared.

"Sora get outta here and look for the leader. We'll take care of these guys. Meet us in first district if you need help" Leon yelled.

Sora went out the back door into the alleyway. Several soldiers surrounded him. Sora dodge rolled behind one and stabbed one in the back. He jumped and performed a quick blitz on another. He then spun around and finished the last two with quick combos. He made his way down the alley and out a door into second district.

Sora noticed a back alley he didn't see yesterday. He decided to make his way down it. Shadows and soldiers blocked his path. He saw the sign for Third District. "Take this" Sora yelled as he threw his keyblade at the Heartless down the alley way. He continued to throw his keyblade down the alley way and destroy them one by one. "JUDGEMENT" Sora yelled and wasted the rest of the Heartless. Sora was breathing heavily and continued through to Third District.

Third district was eerily quiet. _Be careful. You wasted a lot of energy using strike raid in the alley_. Sora walked to the center of the courtyard. Donald and Goofy came flying from the sky landing on Sora. "The KEY!" they shouted in unison. Walls came up and the three were surrounded by soldier Heartless. Sora was reacted first and rushed a soldier taking it out in a three hit combo. He spun around and slap shot another soldier into another one. Donald saw this and cast blizzard into the group destroying the Heartless. Goofy just rammed into the Heartless he was fighting. They defeated all the Heartless.

"We've been looking for you everywhere" Donald said.

"Everyone seems to be looking for me. What the keyblade too?" Sora said venomously.

"No, we just..." Goofy said but was interrupted by a giant armored Heartless fell from the sky.

"Damn... It's huge" Sora yelled.

"Goofy are you ready" Donald said.

"Always Donald" Goofy replied.

Sora was already rushing in attacking the Heartless's feet. It starting stomping around knocked Sora to the wall. He felt a large amount of pain shoot through him. Sora decided to try one of the potions out. He felt better and mounted a counter attack. Goofy went charging in after Sora was sent flying. Donald kept his distance casting fire spells. Sora went in to help Goofy destroy the creature's feet. Goofy and Sora kept bashing the feet until both were destroyed.

The Armor began to spin around. Goofy went and blocked it with his shield. The recoil sent him flying into the fountain. Donald casted cure on Goofy and Sora saw an opportunity. He used strike raid to make quick work of the Armor's hands. "He almost defeated" Sora yelled. "Look out!" Donald shrieked. Sora saw the Armor charging an energy ball and shooting at Sora. Sora was knocked into the ground and Donald charged at the armor. Goofy was back in the fight and throwing his shield at the armor.

Sora dragged himself to his feet, drank another potion, and tried charging his keyblade for strike raid. He realized he couldn't. 'What give?' he thought. _I told you. You wasted too much energy in the alley way._ 'Screw it' he decided. He rushed the Armor with the others and started blitzing it. It started charging another energy ball. Sora jumped back and got ready. It fired again at Sora, but he batted it back just in time. The attack was enough to defeat the Armor. A heart floated into the sky and the Armor was defeated.

"We did it" Donald yelled.

"Alright" Goofy said.

"That was rough" Sora said.

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Donald"

"And I'm Goofy"

"You sure are. My name is Sora"


	6. Gift of Flight

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Also review please. I would like suggestions or criticism. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

"Sora, we were sent to find you. Someone with a key" Donald explained.

'Great more talking animals' Sora thought."Really? Who sent you and why?" he asked curiously.

"Our king sent us" Goofy answered.

"What does your king want?" Sora asked more seriously.

"We need your help. The king told us something bad is happening to the worlds and we need someone with a key like yours to stop it." Donald said.

"Look let's head back to first district and talk there. I don't wanna be around when more Heartless appear" Sora said. In truth he wasn't sure whether he should believe them or not. He noticed a lock and the door to First District. _You can use the Keyblade to unlock almost anything_. He used the Keyblade to unlock the door. "That makes getting back to First District a breeze then" he said.

Sora noticed Leon, Yuffie, and a girl he hadn't met yet at the cafe. First district was Heartless free. He assumed those three must have taken care of them. He decided to go join them. Leon noticed Sora and the others approaching him.

"Sora did you find their leader?" Leon asked.

"I'm pretty sure we just defeated it" Sora responded while pointing towards Donald and Goofy.

"Enjoying the power of the Keyblade?" Yuffie smirked.

"Something like that" Sora said. He decided to introduce himself to the girl in the pink dress. "Hi. I'm Sora" he smiled.

"Hi. I'm Aerith. Glad to meet you. Donald. Goofy. I'm glad you're ok. With the chaos at the hotel I lost track of you two." Aerith said with a soft voice.

"Gawrsh that's ok." Goofy said.

"Wow. We were right by each other then. I was at the hotel before too." Sora said.

"We were looking for you for a while. The stars are blinking out one by one and we don't know why" Donald sighed.

"There used to be a legend saying that each star in the sky represents the light of a world. The stars blinking out could mean a world was consumed by the Heartless" Leon grimly suggested.

"Sora we want you to come with us and help find our king" Donald said.

"I need to find my friends though" Sora said, frowning because he didn't find them today.

"You'd have a better chance if you go with them Sora" Leon said.

"We have a ship and everything. We can go to other worlds and look for our king and your friends" hoping to convince him, Donald said.

"Can we really find his friends?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I don't know, but we need that key" Donald said while narrowing his eyes.

Sora began to think about the proposition. These two guys have a way to get around to other worlds. _You don't need to go with them if you don't want._ 'But how will I get to other worlds?' Sora thought. _We can teach you._ Sora made a decision.

"I'm sorry, but I need to find my friends. I can do it on my own" Sora told them.

"But..." Donald tried to say something, but Sora interrupted.

"I hope you two find your king, but we just met and I don't know you." Sora declared.

The group walked away wondering why Sora didn't join Donald and Goofy. 'You guys better teach me how to get to other worlds because I just walked away from an awesome opportunity' Sora thought. _We will._ Donald and Goofy had gone after Sora. When they caught up they saw Sora disappear into thin air.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dive to Heart_

**"**First time I've been here awake" Sora said.

He noticed the image he was on was of him sleeping with the Keyblade. Images of Kairi and Riku were place by his head. Ventus was there Wayward Wind in hand ready to teach Sora how to travel to other worlds.

"So my shadow isn't here to harass me this time" Sora asked.

"Like I said before. He isn't your shadow even though he looks like you. He embodies the darkness in my heart" Ventus said as he lamented over the events that had lead to him being stuck in Sora's heart.

"Why does he look like me then?" Sora asked shocked at what Ventus just told him.

Vanitas returned from the beach and was wearing only a pair of red and black swim trunks. He looked at Sora and Ventus for a moment. Sora starred back. A cocky grin formed on Vanitas's face.

"Are you a narcissist? Can't stop starring at yourself?" Vanitas asked

"You went from a pale ghost to a red lobster" Sora retorted back.

"Whatever. I'll be tanned later on" Vanitas shrugged.

"Go put on some clothes" Ventus annoying told Vanitas.

"Aww did I make you feel self-conscious Venny" Vanitas smirked

Ventus struck him on the head. "Get going already" he said.

"Fine. Jeez do you have to be so rough?" Vanitas pouted.

Ventus gave him a dirty glare. Vanitas snapped his fingers and he was wearing his body suit.

"Why does he look like me?" Sora curiously asked.

"I actually don't know" Ventus frowned.

"I used to not look like you when I first was created" Vanitas announced. "Truthfully I didn't look like anyone when I came into existence... I was faceless. HE took you away because you wouldn't wake up after we separated" Vanitas said while looking towards Ventus. "I wondered around the badlands of the Keyblade graveyard. Then I felt a sharp pain... Something I never felt before... Something in my heart. HE came back saying your awake and by then I had a face..." Vanitas trailed off. Vanitas became more serious. He didn't wanna relive the experiences he had with Xehanort.

"That answers the when... Not the why..." Sora said.

"No, it answers both. That's when I connected with your heart Sora. My heart was shattered without Vanitas. Your heart allowed me to connect to you preserving my heart. You maintained the broken part Sora... That connection we made must have affected Vanitas. Because we connected, Vanitas body reacted and his face changed." Ventus suggested. It made sense in his head but he knew it sounded insane.

"So you name is Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"After all that and all you can ask is that my name" Vanitas sighed.

"You never introduced yourself" Sora frowned.

"Enough dwelling in the past. Right now I need to teach you how to get to other worlds" Ventus said trying to change the subject.

"That's why I'm here right" Sora said.

"Summon your Keyblade" Ventus commanded. "What comes next won't be easy, but you seem to be a fast learner. So I'm sure you'll get the hand of it." He smiled while scratching his nose.

"What do you need me to do?" Sora asked, excited about what was next.

"THIS" Ventus yelled as he threw his Keyblade into the air and summoned his Keyblade rider. It was like he was riding on a skateboard when he jumped onto it. Ventus started maneuvering around the platform and all over the surrounding space. He started showing off his skills. Sora tried to summon a rider but all he got was the Keyblade coming back down and landing on his head.

"FAIL" Vanitas yelled when he saw Sora land face first in the ground.

"This is gonna take a while isn't it?" Ventus complained.

"I could always show him how to use the corridors of darkness" Vanitas suggested.

"HELL NO" Ventus gave him another dirty look.

"I love it when you make that face. Makes you look cuter than before" Vanitas teased.

"Bite me" Ventus said.

"Oh your getting up. Would you like me to get you a potion?" Vanitas laughed.

Sora responded by giving Vanitas the finger. He picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head. Ventus made it look so easy. Sora was upset that he couldn't summon his rider. He threw his Keyblade into the air, trying once more, only to fail. Sora hung his head down depressed.

"Sora just imagined the Keyblade transforming into something you can ride on" Ventus explained. "You have to want it."

"Yea Sora show us how good you are" Vanitas chuckled.

Sora gave Vanitas the dirtiest look he's ever thrown to anyone. He took a deep breath and imagined his Keyblade becoming like a surfboard. He summoned the Kingdom Key and threw his blade towards the sky. A flash of light formed and his Keyblade took the shape of a large surfboard. Excited he jumped onto it and took off... And slipped right off the rider.

"At least you called your rider" Ventus sweat dropped.

"Too bad he's a klutz" Vanitas said while rolling on the floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hollow Bastion _

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades said

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Jafar answered.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless. That'll settle things quick enough" Ursula suggested.

"The king's lackeys are lurking about as well" Captain Hook said. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself" Oggie Boogie laughed.

"Shut up" Captain Hook yelled.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." Maleficent said.


	7. He Can Fly

**I decided to change my style a bit. Let me know what you think. Sweeney thanks for the reviews as always. Appreciate it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Sora try again..." Ventus sighed. Sora had been trying to stay on his Keyblade rider but continued to fall off. "You have to lean your body in and out to maintain your balance" Ventus repeated.

"Ven I'm trying my hardest here" Sora grumbled. The longest he lasted on his rider was ten-seconds.

"Weak" Vanitas said while sitting on the floor leaning back. He was beginning to get annoyed at Sora's constant blunderings. Combat wise he had potential. Flying was a totally different story. Vanitas was starting to think they should have let me him go with the duck and the dog.

"OK. One more time" Sora said. He threw his Keyblade and jumped onto his rider. He started off slowly this time. Falling off so many times affected his confidence. He kept his balance and idled in the air.

"Alright Sora!" Ventus smiled. "While riding it's important that you feel the movement. Don't think about flying. Just do it" he continued to explain.

"If you say so... I don't really understand what you mean. How can I not think about flying" Sora asked.

"Imagine where you want to go then without falling off" Ventus answered.

"How can I imagine and not think about it?" Sora now confused by Ventus's instructions.

"He means that when it comes to flying its Do or Don't" Vanitas answered.

"Great" Sora sighed. "You're no help either." Sora decided they couldn't help him. He decided to imagine going to the other side of the platform. His rider moved to the other side and he didn't fall off. Sora surprised himself and tried again. He kept his balance and the rider was moving smoothly.

"Finally some progress has been made" Vanitas sarcastically said. He got up and raised his hands towards Sora. "Think fast" he yelled as he shot a dark fire spell at Sora.

Sora quickly maneuvered his rider to the side and held his balance. Vanitas fired several shots this time. Sora spun around in the air and he curved around the platform. He had surprised himself. He was controlling his Keyblade rider better than before.

"See what happens when you just DO?" Vanitas smirked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed that Sora dodged his attacks.

"Awesome Sora. I think you're ready to start traveling to other worlds. You just need one more thing" Ventus smiled. He took his armor's pauldron off and gave it to Sora. "You're going to need this once you enter the lanes in between" Ventus explained. "Once summoned the armor will protect your heart from being consumed by darkness."

"Don't you think we can do better than give him a hand me down again?" Vanitas said looking at Ven. "Honestly... He has his own Keyblade now. He deserves his own armor" Vanitas suggested.

"We can try, but I don't know if we have the means to here" Ventus said.

"Try... Did we not have a discussion about just doing it?" Vanitas complained.

They both summoned their Keyblades and shot a beam of light and darkness together. It eventually became a pauldron for an armor. Both awed at their work. Ventus couldn't believe what they did. Vanitas had a cocky smile plastered across his face.

Sora approached his pauldron. It was the sized for the shoulder like Ventus's. He put it on and summoned it. The armor's shape was the outline of Sora's clothing. His boots were big as his shoes and yellow as well. The armor was red for his legs and torso. His arms were colored ivory. His helmet was that of a knight and a visor shaped like a crown. The crown was red and the helmet's main body was black. Ventus and Vanitas both jaw dropped at Sora's armor. They couldn't believe how impressive the armor made was.

"That impressive armor Sora... Vanitas you were right for once" Ventus said with a coy smile.

"For once? Please. All the time" Vanitas responded.

"Sora are you ready?" Ventus said deciding to ignore Vanitas.

"Yes" Sora answered.

"Be careful in the lanes in between... It's dangerous if you're not wary of your surroundings. By the way let me teach you a spell" Vanitas added. He taught Sora a basic fire spell. "Time for you to continue your journey" Vanitas smirked.

Sora found himself in First District Traverse Town. He noticed he was wearing his normal clothing with the shoulder piece on. He went to the item shop and restocked his supply of potions.

It was time to leave Traverse Town and see what other worlds lied out there. All Sora could think about was finding Riku and Kairi. It was ironic that he would travel the worlds trying to find them instead of with them. Sora looked to the sky, opened a portal to the lanes in between, summoned his armor, then his rider, and took off into the sky.

He couldn't believe the view he now had. It was beautiful and eerie at the same time. The environment was different hues of blue and green. What made it creepy was that there was nothing. Absolutely nothing here. Sora understood Vanitas's warning. The nothingness alone was probably enough to cause anyone to be swallowed by darkness. A light appeared leading him out of the nothingness.

On the other side of the light he found himself in front of a strange world covered in hearts and hedges. He thought it was a strange looking world and decided to land to take a look around. He found himself slowly floating down a large hole covered in paintings. When he landed a rabbit quickly ran by saying, "I'm late, I'm late the queen will surely have my head." _What's up with that rabbit? _

Sora walked down the hallway and through the door. He found himself in a small room with a bed, table, chair, and a small kitchen. On the table was a potion that said drink me. The rabbit was much smaller now making his way through a door. The door was small and the door knob had a small face on it. He knocked on the door but was taken aback by what happened next.

"Why are you making so much noise?" The door knob yawned.

"You can talk?" Sora, wide eyed said.

"Of course I can" the door knob answered clearly annoyed with Sora. "What do you want?"

"What does anyone want to do with a door? Get to the other side of course" Sora quickly responded.

"Too bad because I won't open for you. Even if I did... You wouldn't fit" the door knob said.

"But you let that rabbit through" Sora whined.

"He wasn't your size" the knob answered. "Now leaving me alone I'm trying to take a nap."

Sora was now annoyed at the rude door. He took a seat on the bed and took in his surrounding some more. He noticed the ceiling was extremely high. On the edge of the bed he noticed a small passage way. When he went to the move the bed the wall absorbed it. Sora sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well, there's only one thing I can try" Sora spoke to himself while looking at the bottle on the table. The taste was bitter and left a horrible after taste. He found himself shrinking in size. It was strange for Sora to be so small. He walked towards the passage way and found himself in a hedge garden with cards for guards and trumpets sounding.

The rabbit from before was running up a set of stairs. The sight before Sora reminded him of a court room; however, it was lacking a jury. There was a small blonde girl in the center of the room. The rabbit announced, "Now presiding the Queen of Hearts." _More like the Queen of Chocolates by the size of her_. Sora chuckled at Vanitas's comment.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it and the reason being... Because I said so" the Queen said.

"That is so unfair" the blonde said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen said.

"Of course. I have done nothing wrong. You may be Queen, but that doesn't give you right to be so...so mean!" The girl replied. The rabbit now wide eyed at what she said to the queen.

"You dare defy me!" the Queen yelled while slamming her fists. "I find the defendant guilty for assault and attempted theft of my heart" she declared. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No! No!" the girl pleaded.

"Wait!" Sora yelled as he approached the Queen. "I know who the real culprit is" he said.

"Do you have any proof?" the Queen asked.

"Well..." Sora trailed off not sure what to say. _ You can't tell her about the Heartless. There are rules about traveling the worlds._ The blonde was put in a cage.

"Alice will remain here until you bring back proof of your claims. If you fail to do so it will be off with your head and hers" the Queen explained

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Traverse Town

"What are we gonna do now Goofy? We need that key to help find the King" Donald complained.

"I know" Goofy sighed with his face hung low.

They were in District Two looking for Sora. In the distance there was another boy, pale with light blue slivery hair, was fight Heartless soldiers. The weapon he was fighting with looked very familiar.

"THE KEY!" they shouted. They both jumped up and ran towards the boy.


End file.
